BOOGIE NIGHT!
by PARAMOREKID
Summary: WHEN ELLA GET'S A SINGING GAME MAX AND THE REST OF THE FLOCK GET TO SING SONGS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BAAAAACK! Isn't that WONDERFUL?! Well whatever, I just got an idea and I wanted to write it down. It is songfic showdown ladies and gentlemen!**

**Chapter One: "LET US BOOGIE!"**

**MAX'S POV**

Today Ella got this really cool game, came "LET US BOOGIE" on her wii, she had been jumping up and down at the store, causing a scene. I had been excited, but not THAT excited.

Tonight would be total BOOGIE night for the Flock. We all had songs we wanted to sing. Mine was about me and Fang. "Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry. **(A/N for a boy I know all the lyrics, no, I'm not GAY!)** I had looked up the lyrics online.

I would go first. Two minutes. It's okay, I reassured myself.

I went in front of the TV the music started to play.

"_You, change your mind__  
Like a girl,changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a..._"

"Oh my god!" Doctor Martinez. I laughed internally.

"_You, always think__  
Always speak, cryptically  
I__ should know,  
That you're not good for me!_

_'Cause you're hot n you're cold  
You're yes n you're no__  
You're in n you're out  
You're up n you're down  
You're yes the you're no_

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black when it's right  
We fight we break  
We kiss we make up  
(You) you don't wanna stay no  
But you don't really wanna go-oh_

_You're hot n you're cold  
You're yes n you're no  
You're in n you're out  
You're up and you're down  
_

_We, used to be  
Just like twins, so in sync  
The same, energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh, 'bout nothin'  
Now you're plain, boring  
I should know, that you're not gonna change  
_

_'Cause you're hot n you're cold  
You're yes n you're no  
You're in n you're out  
You're up and you're down  
_

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black when it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up  
(You) you don't really stay no  
But you don't really wanna go-oh_

_You're hot n you're cold  
You're yes n you're no  
You're in n you're out  
You're up n you're down_

_Someone, call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller-coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

_You, change your mind  
Like a girl, changes clothes_

_'Cause you're hot n you're cold  
You're yes n you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up n you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black when it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up  
(You) you don't really wanna stay no  
But you don't really wanna go-oh_

_You're hot n you're cold  
You're yes n you're no  
You're in n you're out  
You're up n you're down_" I finished and I heard people clapping, I had put all my anger into that song, I hope that Fang got the message that I was trying to send. He smiled, and I think he was planning something.

"Uhhh, Max except the 'bad' word, it was good," Mom said, "so why did you pick the song?"

"Love for someone." I answered, making sure I didn't give anything away.

"Kay," she said. "Next up, Fang!"

**Mwah ha ha ha ha! I'm soo evil, yay! I think this was a good (crazy) idea! YAY!! I'm crazy!! DID I HAVE SUGAR TONIGHT?!!! YEP I THINNK I DID!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I am soooo sorry for not updating for so long.**

**I have the flu, and I just happen to be sitting on the computer chair and typing this :)**

**I'm not going to be updating for a week to three weeks, cause if this thing lasts as long as it's supposed to, than I'm not gonna be good for another week, then it's vacation, so don't expect something till when the MR manga comes out (so excited)**

**But I WILL tell you the song that Fang will be singing :)**

**Famous Last Words, by My Chemical Romance**

**All I have to say for now, but until later (meaning January)**

**Fly On,**

**FAx 5**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: His Second Chance**

Fang grabbed the mic and held it in his hand for a second, with the wii remote he selected a song called Second Chance by Shine Down. Difficulty for Vocal, 5 gold stars.

He started to sing when the words started to appear.

"_My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today_

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Here is my chance  
This is my chance

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance" Fang sang. We were all amazed at his vocal range. Of course, he was embarrassed.

Next up was Nudge with "That's Not My Name".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: That's Not Nudges Name**

Nudge stepped up with the microphone, holding back the excited talk. She adored the song she was about to sing, even though I didn't really love it. I guess it's a matter of opinion.

_Four letter word just to get me along  
It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I  
I keep stalling, keeping me together  
People around gotta find something to say now_

Holding back, everyday the same  
Don't wanna be a loner  
Listen to me, oh no  
I never say anything at all  
But with nothing to consider they forget my name  
(ame, ame, ame)

"_They call me 'hell'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name_

They call me 'quiet'  
But I'm a riot  
Mary-Jo-Lisa  
Always the same  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name

I miss the catch if they through me the ball  
I'm the last kid standing up against the wall  
Keep up, falling, these heels they keep me boring  
Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence now

So alone all the time at night  
Lock myself away  
Listen to me, I'm not  
Although I'm dressed up, out and all with  
Everything considered they forget my name  
(ame, ame, ame)

They call me 'hell'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name

They call me 'quiet'  
But I'm a riot  
Mary-Jo-Lisa  
Always the same  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name

Are you calling me darling?  
Are you calling me bird?  
Are you calling me darling?  
Are you calling me bird?" Nudge sang. Then she started talking rapidly. "OMGIjustloivedthatsiongitwassocooldidanyoneknowIlovethatsong,OhIguessImentionitalotit'sarealjoysingingit."


End file.
